Galavant (song)
Galavant is the opening number from the Pilot. It is mainly sung by the Jester and a few other characters. The song is reprised several times in the episode. Lyrics Jester: Way back in days of olde, There was a legend told About a hero known as Galavant. Peasant Woman #1: Square jaw and perfect hair... Peasant Man #1: Cojones out to there... Peasants: There was no hero quite like Galavant. Blacksmith: Tough, plus every other manly value... Children: Mess with him, he'll disembowel you. Peasant Woman #2: Yay! He ruled in every way! Peasant Man #2: A fairy tale cliché! Peasants: And people called him Gaaaaaaa-laaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaant! Jester: The man we're speaking of, He had a lady love, And Madalena, she was one fair maiden. Long legs and perfect skin, A body built for sin, With cleavage you could hold a whole parade in! Ah, true love was never this ecstatic, Nor as nearly acrobatic! Yes! He loved her to excess, Thrice daily more or less, And she'd be screaming... Madalena: Gaaaaaa-laaaaaa-VA—! Jester: One tiny problem Soon would arise. Richard, a nearby king Of wealth and stature, He watched Madalena, Lust in his eyes. And He asked her for her hand... Well, more like a demand... Well, more like had his henchman steal her. Jester and Company: Which brings us to today, The Royal Wedding Day. No one can stop it now but Galavant. Poor Madalena waits Behind King Richard's gates For the arrival of her Galavant. Now, at last begins a true adventure, Epic! Wild! A real butt-clencher! So, Huzzah and tally-ho! Sit back and here we go! Attend the tale of... Madalena and company: Gaaaaaaaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant! Alternate version In the original trailer, the second verse was a little different. Jester: The man we're speaking of, He had a lady love, A total goddess known as Madalena. Long legs and perfect skin, A body built for sin, Plus more than just a touch of nymphomania. Ah, romance could hardly get much hotter. All day long, he'd you-know-what her! Then They'd you-know-what again, Three times or even ten, And she'd be screaming... Madalena: Gaaaaaa-laaaaaa-VA—! 'Galavant Rides' Galavant: By all the stars above, I'll save my one true love! Guard #1: Hey, look! Guard #2: Oh, wow, it's him! Both guards: It's Galava— (The guards get pushed down by Galavant.) Galavant: I shall not be denied, Until she's by my side! (to another guard) I suggest you fall. (The third guard does so.) 'Galavant (Isabella Reprise)' Isabella: Where is the gallant knight? Who stood for truth and right? The valiant dragon slayer, Galavant Where is his steely gaze? The abs the poets praise? Whatever happened to that Galavant? Galavant: The man you're searching for Lost all he loved and more His hope, his pride, all his sense of Galavant Add to that losing streak A couple kegs a week Plus twenty pounds, ta da! Isabella: No! Galavant: Yep! Isabella: But you're! (Galavant burbs) Isabella: Still, you have to- Galavant: No I don't. Isabella: But- Galavant: See ya! Isabella: Wait, how will I- Galavant: No idea! Isabella: Please I'm begging on my knees Galavant: Bye bye! Isabella: I'll pay whatever fee Galavant: Still here Isabella: We're lost without you, Gala-Wah! (Galavant shoves Isabella out the door) 'Galavant Wrap-Up' Jester: And so begins our plot, Of which there's quite a lot With Isabella stringing Galavant. And with the evil king Prepared to do his thing And with the queen still pretty sure he can't. And with Gal about to start his journey, One, though twisty and immensely turney Oh, It's lots of plot, we know, But, anyway, heigh-ho! We're off and here we go! Come back for next week's show To see what's next for Gaaaaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant!!! Sources http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/news/music-lounge/episode-101-music External links * Purchase on iTunes Category:Songs